


Smooth Operator

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Walked In On, First Time, Friendly Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Gladio's one of the hottest guys he knows, and he'd been doing a really good job not thinking about that in more than an abstract way. Fire is hot, the sun comes up in the east, getting Noct out of bed is the most thankless chore on the planet, and Gladio is insanely attractive. Just... facts. That are somebody else's problem.





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you get to thinking about Gladio's obviously intensive body-hair removal routine, and then you trip and accidentally write a bunch of tropey porn? Yeah, that happened.

They pull in for gas at the Coernix station in Cauthess, and everybody piles out of the car to stretch their legs. "It might not be a bad idea to replenish our supplies while we're here," Iggy says.

"Mmm, yeah. Gotta check and see what lures they stock," Noct says, though Prompto doesn't think that was what Ignis meant.

Gladio stretches. "Yeah, I could use a new pack of razors."

Wait, he what? Prompto gives him a look. "Seriously? What do you even shave? You've got that trimmer thing for your beard, and I swear you get your chest waxed every time we're in a town big enough to have a salon."

"Yep," Gladio says, all matter of fact. "But there's no way I'm letting somebody wax my balls."

Prompto opens his mouth, closes it again, and then he swears it opens all by itself to betray him with, "You shave your junk? _Why_?"

And Gladio grins like he's glad Prompto asked, and says, "You'd be amazed how much more people are interested in licking parts that are clean shaven."

He kinda walked right into that one but that is _way_ too much information and Prompto can't even make his brain work well enough to say so. Holy shit. He just kind of bluescreens for a minute, following the other guys into the convenience store and staring at bags of snack food without processing anything. That was so not fair.

Like, Gladio's one of the hottest guys he knows, and he'd been doing a really good job not thinking about that in more than an abstract way. Fire is hot, the sun comes up in the east, getting Noct out of bed is the most thankless chore on the planet, and Gladio is insanely attractive. Just... facts. That are somebody else's problem. Because Prompto's not the only one who knows what a catch Gladio is. There are always girls flirting with him, everywhere they go, and often enough he flirts back. He's got plenty of options without looking twice at a scrawny kid like Prompto, so distant, abstract appreciation is the way to go.

Except there's basically nothing distant or abstract about _he shaves his balls expressly for the purpose of having them licked_. Fuck.

It's a long afternoon in the car, trying to make conversation with Noct and watch the scenery and not think about the fact that Gladio is sitting right behind him with clean-shaven junk, which is extra lickable. He's not going to make a ranked list of which parts of Gladio are lickable. That would be terrible, and it would give him a hard-on he'd have to hide from Iggy and he _knows_ that wouldn't work.

The sun has already gone down when they pull into Old Lestallum, and Prompto holds his breath, hoping this will be one of the nights when Noct is demanding and Iggy is reasonable and they'll get to— _yes_ , Noct is going to talk to the motel guy and coming back with room keys.

"Two rooms?" Iggy says, eyebrow raised.

"At a discount, don't worry," Noct answers as he passes one of the keys to Gladio. "I thought... it might be nice to stretch out, you know? Enough beds for everyone." He's kind of just staring at Iggy and Iggy's staring back and not for the first time Prompto thinks there's gotta be something going on between the two of them.

"Living in the lap of luxury tonight!" Prompto says to break the tension. "Thanks, buddy."

"Sure thing," Noct says with that sweet little smile that's probably in the top five reasons any of them would die for him. He's the best.

They get some food at the Crow's Nest across the road—original recipe!—and then come back to their rooms to chill, and that's when Prompto realizes this is actually terrible.

"You mind if I grab the first shower?" Gladio asks as they haul their stuff into their room. "I could really use one."

"Sure, go ahead," Prompto says automatically. That's just what you say when somebody asks that. And then Gladio digs a pack of razorblades out of his bag before he goes into the bathroom and boom, that's it, Prompto's brain is out of commission.

He flops on the bed and stares up at the ceiling and tries by sheer force of will to stop thinking about Gladio naked and wet and carefully guiding a razor around the base of his obviously massive cock. It works about as well as he expects it to. The hard-on he was carefully keeping at bay all afternoon will no longer be denied. Gladio is on the other side of a thin bathroom door stripping down and stepping into the water and _he needs to stop thinking about it_. It's like when somebody says "quick, don't think about behemoths." Or in this case behemoth dicks. 

Prompto rolls over and buries his face in the pillow. Maybe he can just suffocate and solve his problem that way. Ugh. What does it feel like, though, being clean shaven there? Prompto's not, like, mountain man hairy or anything, but he's definitely not smooth. It's gotta feel good, right? Or it wouldn't be worth the trouble of doing it. Except if it's entirely for the sake of other people getting into it, which, fair, if Prompto had people wanting to get all over _his_ junk on a regular basis that seems like it'd be worth some effort.

He shoves a hand down the front of his pants and just kind of...tries to feel what the skin is like, if he's not focusing on the hair. Which means he's pretty much groping himself when he's already hard and he's about one undone zipper away from jerking off over one of his hot friends. That thought makes him wince, and he hesitates there for a second, having a half-hearted fight with his conscience. His dick throbs. 

He rolls back onto his back and tugs his zipper down so he can shove his boxers out of the way. He won't need long. He can probably be done before Gladio's out of the shower. His dick is hard in his hand and he closes his eyes, giving up and letting himself just go there: thinking about Gladio in the shower, water running down his skin and tracing every ridiculously muscular contour. Finding the spot where his tattoo ends, somewhere tantalizingly below the waistband of his leather pants. His hands all over his cock and balls, slick with soap and sliding over totally bare skin. Fuck, that's hot. Prompto tugs his shirt up out of the way. He's working his dick steadily, his breath hitching as he rocks up into his hand, and he's getting pretty close—

"Whoa, dude, should I give you another minute?"

Prompto's eyes fly open. Gladio is standing in the doorway to the bathroom looking like a wet dream come true, literally, towel slung low around his hips and water still dripping down over his bare chest and the ripples of his abs and there's just a little shadow at the inside of his hip bone and Prompto squeaks, "No, I'm good," and it feels like he's about to die.

"If you say so," Gladio says, and bends over to go through his bag. The towel rides so low Prompto can almost see where his tattoo ends. "I'll just grab some stuff and get out of your way."

Prompto hasn't let go of his dick, which feels like it's about to explode. "You're fine," he says, and he's trying for casual but it comes out a lot more like _oh gods help_.

Gladio stands up again, looking over his shoulder, and he must catch the dumbstruck look before Prompto can wipe it off his face, because as he turns around he goes, "Kinda looks like you like what you see."

"I—well—" There's no way he can come up with a believable denial right now, when his dick is hard and leaking over Gladio in a towel in the same room with him. "I mean look at you."

"What, really? I thought you were all about the ladies."

"I _am_! Just...not only the ladies?" And then he realizes that Gladio's still looking at him and more specifically Gladio's looking at his dick and it's not a bad look, not at all. The weird giddy feeling he's got right now is hope. "Uh. You too?"

"Yeah," Gladio says, like that was obvious. "You didn't know?"

Prompto shakes his head. This is so close to being awesome. He can't stop staring, as a drop of water runs down Gladio's stomach. He just needs to figure out how to ask—

"So you want me to lose the towel?"

Holy shit. That works too. "If you lose the towel I'm gonna come in about five seconds," Prompto says, because honesty wins out over smoothness every time despite every attempt he's made otherwise.

But Gladio just grins and says, "Heh. Works for me." He pulls the towel untucked and it falls to the floor and Prompto's dick jumps in his hand. Gladio's not really hard yet, just kinda starting to swell and thicken, and already his dick is a monster—a monster with a _ring_ through the head, glinting in the light as he handles it, fingers sliding and curling over sleek skin and like three strokes is all it takes before Prompto's coming all over himself.

"Shit, you really were close," Gladio says, with this little grin like he's taking that as a compliment. Jerk. It totally _is_ a compliment, but still.

Then he comes over, as Prompto is fumbling for some tissues to wipe up, and stretches out next to Prompto in bed, just casual like this is a thing that happens all the time. He props himself up on one elbow and keeps his other hand on his cock, playing with it but not in a hurry.

"I'm suddenly overdressed for this party, huh?" Prompto says. He's already out of his depth and pretty sure they're only getting started but that's basically great.

Gladio shrugs. "You wanna strip, you won't hear me complaining."

Translated from Gladio-speak, that's a lot of enthusiasm. Prompto peels his shirt off and catches Gladio watching him, like in a "sizing him up and into it" way, which is _awesome_. He wiggles out of his pants and boxers and kicks them off the side of the bed and sure, okay, he just got off but he can probably be up for more in about five minutes.

He turns back and catches Gladio leaning in to meet him for a kiss, warm and solid. Prompto's never kissed anyone with a beard before and it's kinda neat, rough and prickly in contrast with the softness of Gladio's lips and—oh, tongue, yeah, it's already that kind of kiss. Gladio hums like he's pleased, and Prompto shivers. It's less pushy than he would have figured, more easygoing and casual, like he was expecting a battle and instead their tongues are having a friendly wrestling match.

And then he's laughing, and pulling back so he can say, "Sorry, sorry, I just..."

"Nah, you're fine." Gladio kisses him again, just a quick press of lips this time. "We're here to have a good time, right?"

"Yeah," Prompto says. He's grinning and it probably looks dumb but he can't help it.

Gladio drapes an arm over him and tugs him a little closer, and Prompto reaches up to trace one of the feathers of his tattoo. "So," Gladio asks, "what had you so worked up, anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" Prompto pulls back to look him in the eyes. Wow, they're nice eyes, warm like honey and, and he was answering a question. "You, obviously. I mean sorry, I know that's rude, but just—knowing you were in there, shaving your, you know—"

Gladio laughs. "That really got to you earlier, huh. If you want a closer look, you can have it."

Prompto's dick twitches. "Yeah. I totally do."

He's kinda in uncharted territory here, but Gladio's being really cool about this whole thing so he's more excited than nervous. He sits up, and Gladio rolls onto his back, arm tucked under his head to pillow it—he shaves his pits, too, and is that also a _thing_? Does Prompto want that to be a thing?

Later. Right now, explicit permission to get closer to Gladio's dick, and like hell he's going to waste that. He lets his hand slide down over the bronze plain of Gladio's stomach to where there _should_ be a trail of dark hair leading down from his navel and instead he's just sleek and bare. His cock is harder now, stretched across his lower belly. The ring is steel, it looks like, and goes in through the slit and comes out right under the head, right where his foreskin would attach if he still had one—but he was actually born in Lucis so of course he doesn't. Prompto's seen plenty of cut cocks in porn but this is the first time he's ever been so close to one.

"Hardcore, big guy," he says, and touches the spot where ring meets flesh with careful fingertips.

Gladio sucks in a sharp breath. "You like it?" he asks, his voice roughened and low.

"Yeah, you know you're impressive," Prompto says, shooting a glance up at his face. Gladio's watching him and looking really intense, really into this. "You got any specific requests, you know, I'm all ears."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight at all," Gladio says. "Whatever you're up for, it's cool by me."

He wonders if—okay, no, he doesn't have to wonder, he's pretty sure Gladio knows he's a lot less experienced. Probably backing off and letting him take the lead is Gladio's way of making sure not to push him for anything he's not ready to do. "Okay," he says. "I can improvise."

He rubs at the pierced spot a little more and Gladio's cock jumps under his hand. His heart's pounding and he's already starting to get hard again. He trails his fingers down the shaft, the skin silk-smooth and bare. Gladio's breathing gets a little rougher as Prompto strokes his balls, cups them in a careful hand. The skin is so soft, warm and just barely still damp from the shower.

He looks up again just for a second and Gladio is still watching him, lips parted, looking so hungry. Nobody's ever looked at him like that. It's honestly kind of awesome. He does about three seconds worth of soul-searching: is he really going to do this? 

Hell yes he is. He leans down and licks the delicate, smooth skin of Gladio's balls, tongue dragging over them slowly, and Gladio moans. Holy shit, is that hot. It doesn't taste like much, just skin and a faint hint of soap or shaving cream or whatever, but being able to do it—being able to get noises like that out of someone like Gladio—is plenty sexy all the same. He licks again and Gladio makes another low, hungry sound, shifting to spread his legs.

Okay, cool, that looks like an invitation. Prompto climbs in between those muscular thighs, sinking down between them. "Sounds like you're really into that."

"You know it," Gladio says. "Feels real good, and you look great doing it."

Prompto goes warm all over, his cock swelling. "Yeah, well, keep watching, then." He eases himself back down, splaying his hands over Gladio's hips to brace himself and opening his mouth wide so he can actually take one of Gladio's balls all the way in his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Gladio moans, like this is everything he wanted, like Prompto's blowing his mind, and that's amazing. Prompto moans in response, sucking gently—even on a big tough guy like Gladio, they've gotta be pretty delicate. "Yeah, like that, you know what you're doing."

Wow, _that_ is flattering, when he's basically entirely faking it here. Prompto hums with pleasure at the praise, and when Gladio's cock twitches again he reaches for it. It feels even bigger than it looks, like, barely-get-his-hand-all-the-way-around-it big, and that's a little daunting but also damn hot.

It makes Gladio give him another low, hungry moan, too, and he thinks he could really get used to that. It's stupid awesome to feel like he's good enough to show someone like Gladio a good time. Basically the only thing about this that's not great is that there's not really a way for Prompto to get any attention for _his_ dick right now, but he's already come once so that's not urgent and he's pretty sure it's totally worth waiting if it means Gladio will touch him after this.

Honestly this isn't a great angle for figuring out how to jerk another guy off but he'll make it work. He lets his hand slide easily, fingers skating over the crown, thumb rubbing up against the ring. "Yeah, fuck," Gladio says, "taking good care of me." One big hand comes down to settle on Prompto's arm where it rests against his hip and squeezes just a little, this understated gesture of affection that seems somehow ridiculously sweet.

And that's maybe what gives Prompto the courage to sit up enough that he can say, "So I've never sucked a guy off before. But. I wanna give it a try."

"Holy shit," Gladio breathes. "Well, you sound like you made up your mind. I'm sure as hell not going to stop you."

"Just, you know, if I'm not the best at it, that's why."

"Okay, one, you don't need to apologize and especially not in advance. And two, it's not magitek engineering. Don't bite. The rest is details."

Prompto laughs awkwardly, but that's sort of reassuring, in a very Gladio way. "Okay. Here goes." And he leans back down, sliding his hand down to hold Gladio's dick steady as he opens his mouth wide to wrap his lips around it.

Holy crap is it big—he has to open his mouth just about as far as it goes and his jaw is twinging pretty much immediately. But Gladio's swearing breathlessly and Prompto's dick is hard enough to drive nails. He's sucking off one of the hottest guys he knows. The ring is sleek and hard against his tongue and the skin is so smooth, and he can taste just a hint of salty bitterness that he knows has gotta be precome and that's _so hot_.

There's no way he's getting it all in his mouth. He'd have to be some kind of expert porn star. But he takes in as much as he can and wraps his hand around the shaft, stroking what his mouth won't reach, which basically every advice website ever says is fine if you can't deepthroat. It gets a little easier on each stroke, as his spit makes everything slicker.

And Gladio is totally into it, squeezing his shoulder, moaning for him, saying stuff like, "Yeah, that's so fuckin' hot, babe, you're a natural," and that feels _so good_. Maybe it's bullshit? Maybe Gladio's just saying it to make sure he keeps going? But the self-doubt isn't sticking when this is so hot and Gladio's cock is so hard in his mouth and Prompto can taste that bitter salt again and when he thinks _I'm going to make him come_ it's enough to make his cock throb. 

His jaw aches and holding this position is a little awkward but also he's kind of getting into it, the way it feels to have his mouth so full, Gladio's cock pressing down on his tongue, the way the smooth glide of it over his lips makes them start to feel sensitive too. It's good. He's getting the hang of it enough that he can play with the ring a little at the top of each stroke, and maybe he's getting a little more of it in his mouth when he pushes down.

Then Gladio squeezes his shoulder harder. "Real close," he says. "You wanna pull up, do it now."

"Mmn," Prompto answers, so Gladio will know he heard, and then he decides: he's not going to pull up. He's in this deep and he's going to see it through to the end. He keeps going, his free hand holding on tight to Gladio's hip, and after a few more strokes Gladio's dick stiffens on his tongue and then pulses, pumping thick hot come into his mouth. It's way more bitter when it's more than just a drop but he makes himself swallow before he can freak out about it—then again, and by the third time that seems to be all of it.

"C'mere," Gladio says hoarsely, grabbing him under the arms and hauling him up. Prompto yelps as his back hits the bed and then Gladio's kissing him, hard, like he's completely irresistible with the taste of come in his mouth. That sure is one way to make him interested in doing it again. One big callused hand closes around Prompto's dick and he bucks into it, whimpering into Gladio's mouth. A few of those rough strokes and Gladio releases his mouth enough to get some words out between kisses: "You want—me to—return the favor?"

" _Yes_ ," Prompto moans, "yes please, yes." He tips his head back as Gladio goes for his throat, hot wet kisses and the rasp of his beard as he works his way down Prompto's body and it feels so _good_ to be treated like he's wanted this much. Gladio's teeth graze one of his nipples and he whimpers, but Gladio's not stopping there, sliding down the bed to settle between his legs, confident and sexy as hell and his breath is hot on Prompto's dick and this is amazing.

Gladio licks his cock once and grins at the noise he makes. "You wanna just lie back and let me drive, that's fine," he says. "But if you wanna get a little rough with me, that's fine too."

"Wow," Prompto says, too overwhelmed to come up with anything more coherent. Then Gladio licks his lips and takes the head of Prompto's cock in his mouth and thank the gods Prompto's already come once, because he really wants to be able to enjoy this for more than like ten seconds. Gladio's mouth is warm and wet, and he's moving in long, easy strokes, his tongue teasing at the slit when he pulls almost all the way off, then flattening against the shaft when he slides slowly back down. It makes Prompto tremble, so intense and hot and such a _tease_ , and he holds out for as long as he can stand it, this agonizingly slow build. "So good," he gasps out at last, "so hot, I love it, just, please, faster?"

Gladio takes one of Prompto's hands and moves it to the back of his head, eyes opening to look up with this, like, _smoldering_ challenge expression that makes Prompto's balls draw tight.

"Yeah?" He curls his fingers tight in Gladio's hair. "Really?"

Gladio moans around his cock and he can feel the vibration of it and holy shit, how does anyone stand things that are this good? He rocks his hips, just a short little thrust, pushing deeper into Gladio's mouth, and Gladio moans again. This is really fucking happening. He thrusts as second time, a third, and Gladio keeps taking it and that's about when it sinks in that he meant it when he said it was okay to get rough with him, that it's okay to _fuck his mouth_.

So Prompto stops holding back, lets himself just rock up into Gladio's mouth, as hard and fast as he wants, and Gladio takes it, moaning to encourage him. He's gasping for breath, getting closer in a hurry now that he can set his own pace, losing himself in the wet heat—and he remembers himself just enough to say, "Dude, I'm gonna, d'you wanna get up?"

Gladio's answer is to push himself down on Prompto's dick further, pulling against the hand in his hair like he can't get enough of it and that's it, that's all Prompto can take, and he's moaning desperately as he shoots down Gladio's throat. Gladio swallows it, and that makes Prompto glad he did that too—like that was obviously the right choice if it's what Gladio's doing.

He lets go, shaky and kinda wrecked in the best way, and Gladio sits back on his heels with a grin. His lips are swollen and flushed and it looks great.

Prompto reaches for him. "Come here. I can't drag you up here the way you did to me."

"Nobody's perfect," Gladio says, and Prompto rolls his eyes. Gladio crawls up the bed to stretch out next to him and pulls Prompto into his arms, warm and comfortable and awesome. Prompto kisses him and he makes a low noise like he's pleased. It's just so nice.

They lie there for a few long minutes, trading slow, wet kisses and running hands over each other's bare skin and it's honestly almost as good as the blowjobs. Prompto just feels so calm, so content right now, relaxed and warm.

Gladio pulls back from the kisses eventually, though. "We should finish getting ready for bed," he says. "You know Iggy's gonna want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah," Prompto says reluctantly.

"You wanna share, though?"

Prompto grins. "Did you just ask me to be your little spoon?"

Gladio chuckles. "Sure," he says. "Soon as we get cleaned up."

"Deal," Prompto says, and follows him out of bed.

He's going to have to thank Noct tomorrow for springing for the extra room. Because this? Has been awesome.


End file.
